Scully's GD Genital Eating Blood Thirsty Aliens
by MultipleMiggs
Summary: Scully and Mulder pursue a case in North Carolina about a missing child and young woman who people have seen been abducted by aliens. Rated M for cursing and maybe later chapters


**Scully's Goddamned Genital Eating Blood Thirsty Aliens : A Tale of The Insane**

**By Multiple Miggs**

**Authors Note: This began as a school story that I was going to write but once I started I realized it was going to be too long. So yeah, the beginning is a little weird, told from a girl's point of view, who is about 13 or 14, but that's only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plotline, the title, and the unknown characters (IE Clarice, Josh, and the Genital Eating Blood Thirsty Aliens... well, that's what they're called in the story anyways)**

If there is a place to start, that place is certainly the beginning. Where exactly is the beginning, though? Is there one place in our minds that just says "Beginning" on it. No, so I shall start where I want to, and where I want to start is just before Christmas Eve. So I shall begin here, telling you what happened to my aunt Clarice. The whole story, not just bits and snippets.

Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day, are always spent with my whole family together in one big gathering, flocking around the Christmas tree, drinking expensive wines and enjoying Christmas music while conversing with each other. The only ugly ducklings, so to speak, are the children and my aunt Clarice. Clarice did enjoy Christmas, yes, but her parents and family tended to shut her out. She played along with the children most of the time to get away from the painful lonelyness that her eyes never failed to bring through. On the surface, she was a beautiful woman, intelligent, and happy. Deep underneath, she was lonely and sad, unhappy. She thought she would never find the right person to share her loves and passions with. She spent most of her days working endlessy and most of her nights asleep in the empty apartment room. Once again, I find myself getting off topic. I must stop that. Anyways, Clarice was busy playing with the children when we all saw a bright flash of light. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Of course we all went outside to investigate the light. What we saw... was a huge UFO. An unidentified flying object just sitting there, in the backyard. What we saw next though, was a vision that I will never be able to forget. Seven hot pink aliens stepped out of the thing and walked towards Clarice and Josh, my brother. I try not to think of this moment, for it is a horrific moment in my memory, and therefore I wish not to visit my so called Memory Palace. I shall though, in order to please you as my audience, tell you what these hot pink aliens did. First of all, if you think about laughing at these hot pinks aliens, you must understand that at the time, these big eyed creatures weren't the kind you see on cartoons saying "We come in peace". They were the big eyed creatures that were here to destroy us all. They took Clarice and Josh, lifted them up as if they were a feather, and tossed them, threw them, chucked them into their spacecraft, and then walked back into it as well. We all watched in sheer terror as they flew away, taking our loved ones with them. They were gone. Gone. Just a word, one word, that changed our lives forever.

Seven days later, December 31th, FBI Agents were at our door step. For the past six days, none of us really understood what had happened to Josh and Clarice. Now, they wanted to question us. They showed us their badges and introduced themselves as Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, and we let them in to our home. Home, such a funny word when there is a big piece of your life missing. A person gone, two people gone, two ambitious people. Not just people, family. A part of our lives. A part of our home. There was something odd about these FBI Agents. They kept looking at each other, the way a newly formed couple would, stealing a glance at one another when they thought no one was looking. It was sort of cute. I would have noticed it more, had I not been too preoccupied with the fact that my brother and aunt were missing.

ooo

"Mulder, don't you think this case is a little weird? I mean we're in Rednecktown, North Carolina, we've found no hard evidence, and this is the first "UFO abduction" or sighting for that matter in this town," Scully stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, Scully, but the fact is that something strange is going on and two people are missing," he said before flashing a big Mulder-smile at her.

"Ok Mulder, what are you not telling me here? Have there been sightings of genital eating blood thirsty aliens or something?"

"You'll see. But it's more fun watching you guess than it is just telling you." He smiled at her again and this time she smiled back.

"What's so funny," he asked, looking at Scully curiosly.

"Oh, noth-..." her sentence was cut short by a loud crash in the background. "What the hell was that," she yelled.

"That," he began, "is your goddamned genital eating blood thirsty aliens."


End file.
